


Once Bitten

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Steve Rogers, Foreplay, Height Differences, Italian Tony Stark, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Piano, Power Dynamics, Size Queen Tony Stark, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve’s hungry.





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amywaited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/gifts).



> This is for my friend Ell who has a biting kink. Hope you find the vampire you deserve. Also, I turned this in for a creative writing class and my teacher hated it and said no one would ever respect me. This is probably going to turn up in the turnitin.com similarity report and if it does, I really hope she knows that I don’t care that she thinks I’ll never get anywhere with my writing. Fuck you.  
> \- Kait <3

Tony was playing the piano when Steve caught his bottom lip on his fangs with a quiet hiss.

The sweet melody of notes stopped and Tony turned to him with a grin. He looked so beautiful, in a pool of light in the center of the room, long elegant fingers splayed across the keyboard. He was wearing a three piece suit, dark blue like midnight, his crimson tie hanging loose around his neck to expose the strong curve of his throat.

Steve had been watching him from the comfy leather couch in the only dark corner of the room. His sketchbook lay forgotten beside him, a half finished portrait of Tony that he had ditched to watch the real deal lay his heart out on the piano.

“Hungry already?” Tony quipped, standing in one smooth motion and stretching. His shirt was untucked, hair falling into his eyes as he padded across the room to plop himself into Steve’s lap, shifting until he was comfortable. He tilted his head exposing the slant of his throat that Steve loved to sink his teeth into. “Take a bite.”

Tony’s skin was sun-warm when Steve buried his nose into his neck, taking a precious inhale. He pressed a kiss to his pulse point, feeling his subjugate shiver beneath him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered, his hands sliding under Tony’s shirt to splay against his back, firm and grounding. He nipped at Tony’s jaw, letting his teeth graze against the tan skin as Tony whined above him. “I’m so grateful for you.”

Steve carefully sunk his teeth into Tony’s neck, listening to him moan above him as he ran his fingers up and down Steve’s shoulders. He slowly sucked, the crimson liquid running over his tongue, across his parched throat. He sighed into Tony’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the tense muscles before sliding his tongue over the broken skin and drawing a groan out of Tony.

Tony loved giving up control and providing, letting Steve make the decisions and decide when to stop. Steve loved that Tony trusted him enough to let him take what he needed, to feel the beat of his heart and know that Tony gave him the choice to keep it going. 

He ran his hands up Tony’s thighs, loving the way he melted against his chest, relaxed and pliant as Steve pulled away from his neck to look at his face. His brown eyes were glazed and vacant, a satiated smile on his face as he swayed in Steve’s arms, not from loss of blood, but from the high of letting Steve take control.

“Love you,” Tony slurred, and Steve grinned tilting his chin up and pressing a kiss to his lips. Tony tasted sweet, like coconuts, soothing the metallic aftertaste in Steve’s mouth as their tongues slid together. If Tony had any qualms about tasting his own blood, he had never voiced them. They parted, Tony panting as desire unfurled openly in his flushed cheeks.

Steve slid his hands up his back, rubbing delicate, soothing circles as he lapped at the blood flowing from his neck. Tony sank into his arms, warm and cuddly as Steve soothed the bite, the small bloom of purple and red, already fading. “I love you too.” 

They sat there for a moment as Tony came back to him, his skin slowly knitting closed as Steve worried at it, leaving a fantastic hickey. He’ll probably bite Tony again later, in the privacy of their bedroom, but for now, he’s happy with just sitting together, no space between them as Tony breathed softly against his chest.

When he finally got his feet under him, Tony stood, crossing the floor to hit the cover for the sun roof, waiting as the room was engulfed in pure darkness. A grin broke out on Steve’s face, he could see Tony just fine in the almost pitch black but his lover wasn’t afforded the same luxury, trusting in him absolutely to keep him safe.

He stepped across the floor, loud footfalls to let Tony know where he was, before taking him gently by the hand and leading him to the piano. The seat was still warm from the sun as Steve sat Tony down first, before crowding around him, his head on Tony’s shoulder, arms around his waist and knees on either side of his lean thighs.

With a relaxed sigh, Tony began playing, the soft notes washing over Steve as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of leather and motor oil and home. His fingers rubbed small, slow circles across Tony’s chest, feeling the steady drum of his heart in his ribs as he listened to the delicate jaunt of the melody.

“I don’t ever want to lose you,” Steve whispered into Tony’s neck. His grip tightened and he tried not to sob. He kissed where the bite had already healed, the memory of intimacy striking a chord of pleasure in him. “Stay with me forever.”

Tony melted against him even as his soft notes didn’t cease, perfect even in the darkness. A swell of adoration swelled in Steve’s chest as he tried to push himself closer to his lover’s warmth.

“Beloved,” Tony sighed and Steve loved the playful note in his tone. “I’m Italian, I love garlic, and sunshine, and my own reflection.”

And Steve couldn’t compete with that. Not just for Tony, but for himself too. He couldn’t rip Tony away from his delighted smile when he made pizza, brushing the taste of garlic out of his teeth before giving Steve sweet kisses. He couldn’t pull Tony out of the sunshine, the freedom in his limbs as he spun himself dizzy outside with Steve watching from the window of their house. He couldn’t keep Tony from the mirror where he made funny faces and laughed himself silly, drawing in the fog after showers and shooting Steve a pleased grin.

“Okay Tony,” Steve whispered holding him just a little bit tighter. As much as he loved Tony, he would only get right now, this temporary, ephemeral man, gone in the moment it took Steve to blink. It was with Tony that he most despised his immortal lifespan. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
